1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a connector for a battery and having an insulative housing and a plurality of terminals mounted stably in the insulative housing without separating from the insulative housing.
2. Description of Related Art
The electronic devices such as cellular phones and music players become smaller and lighter so that electronic components inside the electronic devices have to be sized smaller and arranged compactly. Therefore, a compact, safety and reliable connector for a battery is important and necessary for the electronic devices.
A conventional connector for a battery and has an insulative housing and a plurality of terminals. Each terminal is mounted on a single mounting point on the insulative housing due to the conventional connector cost down. The engagement of the terminal and the insulative housing on the single mounting point is insufficient and weak so that the terminal easily sways and even separates from the insulative housing after a battery is repetitively engages with and presses against terminal. Furthermore, the terminal is not stable and easily vibrates to be disengaged from a contact on the battery so that the electricity transmission between the connector and the battery breaks off.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a connector for a battery to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.